


more light than heat (mcyt soulmate au)

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Soulmates, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, no beta we die like l'manburg, tagging never gets easier, thats weird, why do they have their real names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: I wrote most of this for my creative writing class, but edited it and finished it to post here.Tommy is adopted into the Soot family. classic SBI adoption story but its also a (PLATONIC (for the most part)) soulmate Au
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough, most, if not all of the relationships in this fic are platonic. These are real people, and I find it uncomfortable to write romantic ships in the first place. Certain ships (dreamnotfound) can be read as romantic if you wish. My notes on the types of soulmates in this au are in the endnotes because I'm a nerd who did WAYYY to much research.
> 
> Most of it is pre-written, so weekly updates are to be expected

Tommy was a loner.

Almost everyone in the System was, he even more so. His caseworker liked to call him a ‘problem child.’ It was somewhat deserved, considering this would be his sixth foster home in three years.

This one would be the same as all the others. The family would be taking him in for the status it gave them and as soon as they realized that he was not an easy child, they would return him, restarting the cycle.

Scott, his caseworker, seemed optimistic about his next family. He had a 100 percent success rate, having adopted both of the foster children he had taken in.

Tommy was not convinced. It seemed too perfect. But he placed his trash bag full of his belongings into Scott’s trunk and sat in the passenger seat.

The house was just over an hour away. It wasn’t large but had a decent sized yard and woods surrounding it. He’d lived with families like this before. He’d give it about a month before he was onto the next family.  
Phil met the two of them at the door. He was taller than Tommy expected, but he still had a good two inches on the man. Which wasn’t very hard, considering Tommy stood at 6’1”.

“Hello, Tommy! Come in! Come in! Will and Techno are out tonight and will be coming back in the morning, in order to give you time to settle in.” He turned to address Scott, “I’ll show him around and then we can discuss any last-minute information while he unpacks.”

His room was at the end of a long hallway on the second floor. Four other rooms were situated in the hall. Phil’s on the far end, separated from the other rooms by a communal bathroom that the four of them would share. Wilbur and Techno’s rooms were adjacent to each other, directly across from Tommy’s new room.

His new bedroom was bare. The walls are a light grey, light filtered in from a window situated above an empty desk. The bed had white sheets and was in the corner furthest from the door. The closet was empty but definitely had enough space for Tommy’s clothes along with anything else he wished to store in there. Heck, his garbage bags full of his belongings filled up not even half of the floor space in there.

Tommy flopped onto the bed with a sigh. A million questions running through his head. ‘What would Phil’s sons be like?’ ‘Was Phil really as nice as he seemed?’ ‘How long before I’m sent on my way again?’ He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, the sun had long since set, his legs dangling dangerously off of the bed.

A knock was heard, shocking the rest of the sleep out of Tommy’s body. ‘Since when did people bother to knock?’

“Tommy, I’ve got dinner in the kitchen if you want to eat while we talk. If not, I could bring your plate up here.”

“No, no. I’ll come down.” Tommy stood as he listened to Phil walk down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen, Tommy following soon after. A set of paws along the wood floor was heard before the dog was seen. A greyhound! “Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Walter. You aren’t afraid of dogs, are you?”

“No, I..I used to have a greyhound too. Her name was Betty. But then, you know…” Tommy trailed off awkwardly, preferring pet Walter as he sniffed the new member of the family.

Two bowls of pasta sat steaming in the breakfast bar, as Phil puttered around the kitchen, washing the pots he used to make the meal. “You can just grab a bowl and take a seat. We usually eat here but we do have a dining room that we’ll use occasionally.”

Phil told him the rules of the house, which were pretty tame compared to some of the homes he had been in.

  1. Midnight curfew
  2. Dinners are eaten together as often as possible
  3. Help with clean up
  4. Knock on closed doors.
  5. Respect personal space and privacy
  6. Text me if you are going to be late or not where I expect you to be



  
“Any questions? Or things you want to discuss?”

  
“Do you have a soulmate?”Tommy blurted out, then froze after realizing how personal that question was.

“I did. Many years ago. The two of us adopted Techno and Will, but she died about a year after, so it’s just been us three.” Looking at the palm of his right hand as he spoke.

“Oh” ‘great job, making the man that just took you in talk about his dead wife.’

“It’s alright Tommy. If you’re up to it, we can head to the stores tomorrow to get you anything else you want or need. The boys should be back early enough to join us if you’re alright with it” He really wasn’t, but anything to make a good impression. This seemed like a good place, and he didn’t want to mess up somehow. He’d have to tread carefully until he knew all of the hidden rules aside from the ones he was already told about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took so much restraint to not post all the chapters right away. Here's chapter 2

Techno and Wilbur were fucking intimidating. 

Both of them were taller than him, must be something in the water. Techno looked like he could snap him like a toothpick, and probably would. His hair reached his mid-back and was a light pink color that he’d probably appreciate if it wasn’t on the man in front of him. Wilbur was the same height as Techno but had short, brown, curly hair that covered one of his eyes. A pair of circular, wire glasses were perched upon his nose. He would have seemed less scary if it weren’t for the large, black handprint that covered most of the right side of his face. 

The reason why came to his mind straight away. He was going to be slapped! His new foster brother was going to get slapped by his soulmate! He probably deserved it too. 

“Hello, Tommy! It’s nice to meet you!” Wilbur stuck his hand out for a handshake but all Tommy did was turn and walk into the kitchen after giving the two of them a once-over. 

“Boys! Come sit, we have enough time for lunch before we head to the mall.” Lunch meat, bread and condiments were laid out on the counter, and Tommy got straight to making a sandwich for himself. If he had learned anything in his past houses, it was to never let a chance to eat go to waste. 

He sat on the left-most stool, getting right to eating as the others made their plates.   
A shadow was cast over his plate, Tommy slowly looked up from his phone, meeting the eyes of Techno as he stood next to the chair Tommy was sitting in. “You’re in my seat.”

“I didn’t see any name on it. This is where I sat last night, bitch.”

“Yeah, but it’s my seat.”

“Tech, let Tommy sit there today, he got there first.” Phil was slicing his sandwich but glanced up to watch the confrontation. He knew it would be best for them to work it out themselves, but he didn’t think anything would happen so soon. 

“But... But it’s my seat” Techno gestured to the chair and looked between Phil and Tommy, running his hand through his hair and sighing when he noticed Tommy’s triumphant grin. 

“It’s just for today, Techno. He’s almost done with his sandwich, so you can either wait for him to get up or you can take a different seat.” 

Wilbur leant against the wall while he ate, watching but not including himself in the ‘discussion’. 

Tommy was about to end the conversation with some snarky quip towards Techno, when a song started playing, making him groan and put his face into his hands. “Not this fucking song again…”

“Tommy’s got a soulmate? Oooooh” teased Wilbur, as he moved closer as if it would allow him to hear the song playing in Tommy’s head. 

“I don’t want to deal with two annoying people right now, so please, kindly, shut the fuck up Wilbur.” 

Wilbur seemed to back off until he noticed Tommy mouthing out the words to the song. He laughed, “That’s What I Like? Really?”

A glare was sent his way, “It’s their fucking ‘song of the week’. It’s all that they listen to. I hate it.”

“Well, get back at them. Play your own song.” Wilbur seemed to be scrolling through his phone very quickly before he grinned in triumph and pressed play. 80’s music played from the speaker. ‘You spin me, right round baby, right round’

Tommy stood abruptly, forcing Wilbur to take a few steps back. “I’m not dealing with two shitty songs stuck in my head. Bruno Mars is bad enough.”

“But I bet they stopped playing it now, though.”

Tommy did in fact, notice, that his soulmate had stopped playing that horrible song. He squinted in suspicion, “How did you know?”

“I’ve got friends at school with the same type of soulmate connection. So I was able to recognize what was happening pretty quickly.”

“If you’re all ready, we can get going. Tommy’s starting school tomorrow so we need to get his supplies.”

________(time skip)____________

“Anything you want, just to put a smile on it” Tommy groaned, as he was awoken by the accursed song once again. It was good timing though, considering his alarm would be going off in just a moment. 

Wilbur drove the three of them to school in the car that him and Techno shared. His foster brothers walked him to the office then immediately left. 

Tommy fiddled with his hands for a moment, wincing at how clammy they had suddenly gotten. “Come on, Tom. You've done this before. You know what to do.” He muttered, shaking his hands, before walking up to the front desk and the lady sitting there. 

“Hello sweetie, how can I help you?”

“Uh.. I’m Tommy Soot. I’m new here...yeah.”

“Right! It’s nice to meet you. I know both of your brothers, good kids.” She opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a stack of papers, and began filling out certain information. 

“Good morning Ms. Alyssa!” Both Tommy and the secretary turned to look at the new voice. It was a boy with short brown hair and a pair of sunglasses with a thick white rim around them. He wore the uniform khaki pants and white shirt, but also wore a light blue jacket over it. 

“George! Perfect timing! I know you've got a first period study hall so you can take Tommy here on a tour of the school.”

“Sure. I’ve got nothing else to do. Come along, newbie! We’ve got places to see!” Tommy awkwardly followed George out of the office and into the crowds in the halls. 

‘Why was the school so big? There was no way that he could remember his way around’ “Dream! Sapnap!” George stopped walking suddenly, making Tommy almost bump into him.

“Yo! George! Where have you been?” said the boy with a green sweatshirt over his uniform, he wore a pair of glasses similar to George’s along with a white face mask. 

“Alyssa put me on tour guide duty. This here is Tommy Soot. Wilbur and Techno’s new brother.”

“Techno, huh? What do you think of him, Tommy?”

“He’s okay, bit of a dick, I only met him yesterday though .”

“We hate each other so, we’ll definitely see each other more if you’re his brother. I’m Dream.” said Dream. Was this dude going to beat him up because he was some dude’s new foster brother? “Most of the school knows and it seems as if you don’t so I’ll tell you now. Techno and I have a karmic bond, which means we’re friends with benefits but the benefits are that we throw hands all the time.” 

“Dre, don’t fucking call it that. It’s weird. Anyways, I’m Sapnap. I’m not that close with your brothers but they're both pretty chill.” Tommy ignored the outstretched hand. 

“I’ll see you guys next period, the bell’s about to ring and I need to get Tommy to his first class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! I live for your comments and kudos. 
> 
> my notes for the types of soulmates in the AU are in the endnotes if anything gets confusing (hopefully it doesn't tho)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, i meant to add more to the chapter but,,,you know how things go. so this is 2 chapters put together cause they were both pretty short

“Everyone, this is Thomas Soot. He’s new here so please give him a warm welcome. Anything you would like to say?”

“I go by Tommy, not Thomas. That’s about it.” 

“Very well. I’ll make a note of that. You can sit next to Tubbo. Tubbo, put up your hand please.” Tubbo was short, and sat in the second to last row. He was smiling, way too happy to be at school this early in the morning. 

“Hello! It’s nice to meet you! I’m Tubbo, but you can call me whatever.” Tommy gave him a once over before pulling out his new notebook and preparing for the lecture. “Mrs. Watson is an easy teacher. You can pretty much get away with anything as long as you turn in your homework on time. And she rarely assigns that.” 

Tommy ignored him for the rest of the period but listened to the advice he gave, like ‘never eat the fruit cups’ and ‘there’s a shortcut from the ‘A’ hallway to the ‘D’ one’, whatever the fuck those were. Tommy’s head was still swirling from the tour. This school was so much larger than his previous one, not that he was there for very long. When class finished, Tubbo asked to see his schedule, and he couldn’t deny. “Dude! We’ve basically got the same schedule!” 

“Tubbo, you seem cool and all, but you are so fucking clingy. Give me a bit of space.”

“Sorry Tommy. I’ll back off.”   
____________  
It was finally lunch and Tommy couldn’t be more happy. He had run out of time to eat breakfast and his stomach had been rumbling since second period. The lunchroom was filled with noise as friends sat to eat together. A voice rang out above the cacophony. “Tommy! Over here!” It was George, waving him over to a table where Dream and Sapnap sat along with a few others. He looked over at Tubbo before heading over to the table of upperclassmen. 

“Hey Tommy! Everyone calls me Bad. George told me all about you. Hopefully I’ll see more of you. I’m the student council president.”

“Bad, stop trying to recruit him! He’s got the build for track anyways. He should try out.”

“Dream! I bet he’d be great on the soccer team. So don’t even try.” shouted George, elbowing Dream’s side. 

“Um...don’t I get a say in this? I just fucking got here, you shitheads.”

“No.” George and Dream said in unison, seeming to nonverbally continue the argument. Tommy rolled his eyes before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

George and Dream blinked rapidly in unison, rubbing at their eyes, and even shaking their heads as if they were suddenly disoriented. “George, I will never get used to your colorblindedness. Please cease immediately.”

“Dream, you know I can’t control that. Get used to it. It's been over ten years. We swap more than twice a month.”

Sapnap leaned over towards Tommy, “They’ve got a twin-flame bond. So they switch sight every once in a while. It sucks when it happens during competitions and games. Because they’re both captains of their respective sports teams. Which is why the football team reigns supreme.”

“It absolutely does not.” George said. 

“It never has” added Dream, making Sapnap pout as he opened a bag of chips.   
_____________  
About a month later, one night, after dinner had been cleaned up, Wilbur came into the living room with his guitar. “I finally finished that song I’ve been working on and I want to play it for you guys.” 

Phil paused the Tv, promising he’d be right back. Techno looked up from the worn pages of some book on greek mythology. Tommy angled himself on the floor so he could continue petting Walter. “Come on big man! Show us the song.” Tommy and Wilbur had gotten closer over the past month, bonding over their enjoyment of video games and messing with Techno. 

Phil returned with a stool from the kitchen and placed it in the middle of the room for Wilbur to sit on. He took a few deep breaths before strumming a few notes on his guitar. Then, he began to sing:   
“Life isn't quite what I thought I'd be  
When I was a kid on VoIP  
I thought when I get older  
I'd marry her, I told her”

The song was definitely not what Tommy had expected from Wilbur. Especially the chorus lines which shocked him into laughter the first time Will had sung them. The only problem Tommy had was that it was stuck in his head. He found himself bobbing his head to the beat as he made his way to school the next day. 

He smiled at Tubbo as he sat in this seat, waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson. Tubbo was humming some song. During their independent work, Tommy tried to tune it out. He already had one annoying song stuck in his head, and he didn't want another. 

He paused and looked over at Tubbo, his pencil nearly falling out of his hand. Very quietly, he could make out the lyrics to the song he was singing. “He's in your bed, I'm in your Twitch chat. I've got the key and he's just a doormat”

No.  
No way.  
No fucking way.   
Impossible. 

Tommy pulled out his phone quietly and sent Wilbur a text, “DID YOU PLAY YOUR FUCKING SONG FOR ANYONE ELSE????????? NEED 2 KNOW NOW1!?!?!?!??1”  
“what? no. i finished it last night and you guys were the first to hear it, y?”  
“NO REASON. BYE ”

Tubbo was singing his brother’s new song. The song that had only been heard by three people. Which could only mean one thing.   
“Hey Tubbo, “

“Yeah Tommy?”

“That song you were humming sounds pretty cool. Do you know where I can listen to it?”  
“No, actually. I tried to find it online but it’s like it doesn’t exist.”

“Interesting.” Thankfully, Tommy was saved by the bell ringing for the next period. Letting his nerves continue. He had no idea why he was so nervous about meeting his companion soulmate. All it meant was that they were practically made to be best friends. 

He had no time to panic, as George, Dream, and Sapnap ran up to him, Bad walking behind them calmly. “Tommy!”

“What?”

“We wanted to talk to you about the upcoming Manhunt!” said Dream, adjusting his glasses. 

“The what now?”

“Dream! George! He doesn’t know what Manhunt is!” Sapnap whined, leaning dramatically onto George’s shoulder. 

George moved, making Sapnap stumble as he lost his balance. “Why don’t you explain it to him then?”

“Yes, please explain what the fuck is going on you cryptic bastards.”

“Language” Bad piped up. 

“Shut up.”

“Manhunt is a yearly game that the school holds, with us three as the main players. Basically, we choose one other student to play and much like a normal game of manhunt, We have to catch one of the players before the time runs out or they complete a series of tasks displaying their physical abilities, like parkour, rock and tree climbing and swimming. Imagine a triathlon but you are being chased the whole time.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

“We want you to compete with us.”  
“Why?”  
“Why not?”  
Bad spoke up again, “They’re betting to see which one gets you on their sports team, considering you haven't shown interest in any of them.”

“Bad! You weren’t supposed to know!” George, Dream and Sapnap shared a look, attempting to find out who had snitched on the bet. 

“Then stop talking about when I’m around.” 

They all looked down in guilt, but it didn't last long because Dream spoke up, “So Tommy? Are you in?”

“I’ll think about it.”


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i just forgot to update this for a while,,,sorry :/

Dinner was filled with quiet chatter as Phil asked about their day at school. Will had a geography test that he claimed was way too easy, and Techno talked about his english class and their discussion about greek myths, especially that of Theseus. 

“What about you Tommy?”

Tommy fiddled with his fork before answering, “It was pretty good. I met my Companion and Dream wants me to play manhunt with him.”

Techno looked up sharply, “He wants you? To run with him?”

“Bad said it was some bet between the Dream Team about which team I get to be on or something.”  
Wilbur laughed, “They all want you to join their teams? You? The small scrawny child that could be blown over by a strong breeze?”

“I am six foot three!”

Wilbur and Techno both answered, “still a child.”  
“You better beat Dream for me” said Techno as he stood up with his now empty plate. 

Phil smiled, “Don’t think I’ll let that companion comment slide. Tell me about them.”

“Ugh! I found out in the worst way possible. In class, I heard them singing the song Wil sang the other night.”

“That's why you were texting me about it earlier?” Said Wilbur, smiling that it was his song that led Tommy to his soulmate. 

“Yeah. And they don’t know it's me because I chickened out of telling them.” Wilbur’s laughter rang throughout the house. 

“Hey Tommy? When dinner’s all cleaned up, can I talk with you for a few minutes?” dread sank into his stomach with those words. Just when he began to feel like he belonged, something had to happen. ‘What did I do?’ ‘Is he going to ban me from playing?’ 

Tommy had heard those words too often to not expect something bad coming. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Phil to roll up his sleeve to show Tommy’s name on his forearm. “I figured now would be as good a time as any to show you…considering you found your soulmate and everything.” right there, alongside the slightly faded names of Techno and Wibur was his. ‘Tommy’ in bold red script. 

A mentorship mark. 

Tommy finally broke his gaze away from Phil’s arm, looking straight into his eyes, searching for something, anything that would show that this was a trick. Some sick, sick trick. All he saw was kindness and love. Tommy’s hands shook as they rose to touch the mark and he moved closer. Once his fingers wrapped around Phil’s arm, his head fell onto Phil’s shoulder, eyes beginning to water. Phil’s arms wrapped around Tommy’s now shaking body, surrounding Tommy in his embrace. No words were spoken between them but a promise was made. He belonged here and he would always be welcome. 

It was quiet, save for the occasional shaky inhale from Tommy. At least until footsteps were heard coming down the stairs to where they sat. “Hey dad, can we-” Wilbur froze at the sight before him. If Tommy could bring himself to care, he would have sent a glare towards Wilbur, for daring to witness such a vulnerable moment. “Group hug time? Techno! Get in here! Group hug!” Soon enough Tommy was encased in warmth all around as he cried. Just a month ago, he was alone. Now he had a family that loved him, a family given to him by fate. And he couldn't wish for anything more.  
\-----------------  
The next morning, as Tommy stood at his locker, he could see the Dream Team watching him from a distance. Whispering and nudging each other forwards, freezing once they noticed that Tommy had seen them. 

He sighed and closed his locker, walking towards them. “Tommy! Hi!” Dream approached, doing his best to appear nonchalant. 

“Heyyyyy, Tommy!” George followed Dream’s lead after sharing a glance with Sapnap. 

“Have you decided if you want to run with us?”

“Sapnap! I thought we agreed that we’d give him space to decide.” Dream went to hit Sapnap but he dodged, making him hit George instead. 

“I have, and I will.”

“Great! We’ll send you more about the rules and stuff later.”

Thankfully, the news of him joining the Manhunt didn't spread too quickly so no one asked him about it during first period. He had other things to worry about. Mainly, Tubbo, he still had no clue that they were platonic soulmates. 

In class, they were starting a partner assignment, which meant Tommy had to talk to Tubbo in class. The Tubbo who didn’t know that they were soulmates. “Hey Tubbo!”

“Hey Tommy! 

“I need to tell you something, and you need to promise that you won’t freak out.”

“I promise. Is everything alright Tommy?”

“Yeah, just kinda nervous. You know that song you were singing yesterday?”

“Yeah! The one I couldn’t find online. Did you find it?”

“I did.” Tommy pulled out his phone and opened the video Wilbur had recorded for him last night, just Wilbur sitting and singing his new song. 

“That's Wil, isn't it?”

“Yeah. He’s uh,,,he’s the one who wrote the song. That’s why you couldn’t find it online.”

“Woah! Really? I never knew he was such a good musician.”

“Yeah, he finished it just the other night and played it for us.”

“Oh that’s cool. You guys were the first to hear it.”

“The only ones to hear it.”

“Except for me…”

“Except for you.” Tommy had to hold back laughter as Tubbo came to the realization. 

“You don’t mean…”

“Yeah...Surprise! We’re soulmates!” Tommy laughed in the silence as Tubbo processed the information

“If there was a hug button, I’d totally be pressing it right now.” Tubbo wanted to get closer but remembered Tommy mentioning that he liked his personal space.

“You can hug me if you want.” Hugging Tubbo was like sitting in front of a fireplace after being out in the snow. It almost burned him but it felt so comforting at the same time. 

“You’ve gotta give me your phone number now! We need to hang out more.” Tubbo gasped, “you’ve never met my siblings!”

“You have siblings?”

“I’ve got an older sibling named Eret, and an older sister named Niki. They’re both in college.” Tommy let Tubbo talk about his family as they made their way to second period. As they entered, some kid with a beanie stood up and came behind them. 

“Eyyyyy, mi hombres. I heard Tommy here is going to be running in the Manhunt this year.” the boy said, as he wrapped his arms around Tommy and Tubbo, pulling them closer. 

Tubbo looked to Tommy quickly, “Wait! You’re participating in the manhunt?”

“...Yeah. Dream, George and Sapnap asked me yesterday.”

“Pog dude! Quackity, how’d you hear about it?”

“You weren’t being very quiet in the hallway. I bet the rest of the school will know by the end of the day. I just wanted to congratulate you. Tommy, I don't think we’ve met, I’m Alex, but I go by Quackity.”

“Thanks Big Q.” said Tubbo as Tommy was lost in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic  
> Most common, self-explanatory
> 
> Companion  
> Generally platonic  
> Best best friend
> 
> Mentor/familial  
> Generally an older and younger person, platonic  
> Develops later in life, the purpose for bond tends to be unknown  
> May only last a short while  
> Can be accompanied by a different soulbond with a different person
> 
> Karmic  
> Romantic or platonic  
> Could be good or bad
> 
> Twin-flame  
> Platonic or romantic  
> Two halves of a whole soul  
> Rarest form 
> 
> How to tell if someone is your soulmate:
> 
> * Hearing the music the other listens to (platonic/companion)  
> * Shares sight (will randomly give flashes of what the other sees) (twin-bond)  
> * Name is written on the forearm until the need for the bond is met (solely in mentor/familial)  
> * Mark on the body where the soulmates will first touch until they do so. (romantic)  
> A pair of soulmates will ALWAYS have the same identification thing


End file.
